


midnight ritual

by millur



Series: miller's dnf [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, DNF, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rated T for language, Sharing a Bed, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millur/pseuds/millur
Summary: struggling to sleep without his boyfriend, Dream finds himself climbing through his window at midnight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: miller's dnf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	midnight ritual

Dream could barely believe that he was making this journey for the fourth time this week. Travelling to his boyfriend's house shouldn't be that rare of an occurrence, no, but at midnight? He felt ashamed to say that he had started to depend on his boyfriend's furnace of a body to get a good night's sleep, and after tossing and turning alone for an hour, he had decided give into his impulses and bike to George's house.

This didn't mean that the brunet would be happy to see him, Dream noted as he pedaled through the suburbs. George had made it very clear that he didn't appreciate his bedroom window being thrown open in the middle of the night, even if it let his giant of a boyfriend gracelessly topple into his room. Apparently, it also let in a slight draft, which of course was the end of the world. Dream supposed that the other wasn't a big fan of the 5am alarm the blond set everyday either, but that was necessary for him to be able to leave before either of the boys' parents woke up and discovered their arrangement. Despite always protesting their midnight ritual, Dream had noticed that George never locked the window.

Making a final turn, Dream arrived at his boyfriends driveway, where he stealthily deposited his bike at the bottom of his favourite tree. The tree was only his favourite for one reason- it provided easy access to George's window. After quickly checking if there was anyone around to witness his break-in, Dream began to climb the oak, expertly clinging onto the branches he knew could support his weight before finally shuffling along a particularly strong branch that lead directly to his destination. As soon as it was within reach, he threw open George's unlocked window rather haphazardly and continued to curse under his breath. Through the window, Dream was able to see his boyfriend's body rise slightly from his bed in interest at his arrival, before dramatically dropping beneath the covers again in annoyance. Now smiling so hard his cheeks ached, the blond scrambled through the window and threw his shoes to the side of the room. He let himself admire his boyfriend, who was wrapped up in multiple blankets and what Dream recognised as his own green sweater, before shuffling over to join him.

Finally, Dream lent down and placed a chaste kiss on George's forehead.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Fuck off."

He quietly wheezed and gave the brunet another quick kiss to apologise.

"I love you."

"Fuck off," George repeated and turned his back to his now pouting boyfriend.

"Tell me you love me."

Dream rolled the body beneath him over, so the two were face to face yet again. The look in the brunet's eyes told him that in his exhausted state, he was actually considering the other's demand. This was all the encouragement Dream needed.

"C'mon Georgie, just tell me you love me."

The two maintained eye contact for a prolonged moment, before George nervously broke it, playing with the sleeves of his sweater and inhaled deeply.

"I love you." The words came out as a whisper, but Dream still heard each syllable. Smiling, he moved his hand to cup the other's cheek and bring his face towards his own. The two boys met in a gentle kiss, slow and tired, but still pouring emotion into each other as best they could. Feeling a bit more alive than his lover, Dream slipped his tongue into the others mouth, hearing George gasp quietly at the intrusion.

After what must've been minutes, the pair finally separated. Dream leant forward again, but was stopped by George's hand covering his lips.

"Sleep time now," he murmured and began to pull the taller of the two down to lie next to him. Dream chuckled under his breath and lifted his hand to run through George's dark locks as he adjusted the pair into the ideal cuddling position.

With arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and his boyfriends pretty head resting gently on his chest, Dream was reminded why he found it so much easier to fall asleep at George's house. The brunet's presence was a soothing gift to him, and the rise and fall of his body with each breath taken served as a constant reminder that he was loved, that his love was real. Finally, after what had now been hours of waiting, Dream was able to let a deep sleep with dreams of his love overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! -miller


End file.
